The Fandom Clash
by Skylanian Writer
Summary: Rebecca Smith is a normal American teen. But everything changes when she recieves a letter from a strange school. Rebecca is whisked away on an adventure of a lifetime, where magic is real and there is evil to overcome. But all too soon, Rebecca discovers that her choices concerning her friends and her fandom will affeact more then just her.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hello everyone! This is my first story. It's not the best but you'll be the judge of that! I'm not that good at spelling so if you catch anything feel free to let me know. So without further ado, my story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, The Hunger Games, Percy Jackson, or Disney. **

Chapter 1

Yes, I'm a Fan

Rebecca yawned and stretched out in her bed. She lied there for a moment, enjoying the peacefulness of the morning. Finally, she pulled herself out of bed and into the bathroom down the hall. While running a brush through her matted hair, Rebecca daydreamed about the book she had recently finished. It was the best book she had read in a long time.

"Rebecca! Do you want your pancakes warm or not?" Rebecca's mom called.

"I'm coming!" Shouted Rebecca making her way down the stairs.

The Smith family always had pancakes on Fridays as a "cheer up, the weeks almost over" sort of thing. While they ate and updated each other on the latest happenings the mail arrived, like usual. No one went to pick up the mail yet. In the Smith's minds, warm pancakes where more important than mail.

Rebecca was picking at her food. She couldn't lie, the last week before school blues where finally kicking in. She finally decided to get up and get the mail instead of moping around the kitchen. She pushed her light brown hair out of her face and moved down the hall.

"Just bills," she muttered to herself, "and… what is this?!"

In her hands was a heavy envelop. It was cream colored with light blue ink. It was addressed to her. With shaky hands she opened it and gasped as a female voice filled the hallway.

"Good morning Miss Smith! We are pleased to announce that the Fan Academy has found a spot for you to attend. At the Fan Academy, you will be surrounded by other young adults that have strong feelings towards books to the point where their sanity is questioned! At this school, anything is possible and you will feel right at home. All of the details are in the enclosed letter. We look forward to seeing you in one week's time."

Rebecca stared in shock at the letter. Her parents stood in the door way of the kitchen, their faces showed equal shock. Rebecca, shaky handedly, gave her mother the letter.

"Well, Rebecca," her father was the first to recover, "It would appear that you have been offered a place at some school." Rebecca resisted the urge to say, 'no, duh' and smiled weakly instead.

Rebecca and her parents read the letter at least six times in twenty minutes and the more Rebecca heard about the school the more she wanted to attend. The school was like Hogwarts, in a way. It celebrated all the books and movies Rebecca loved and, even better, it was a place where magic, apparently, existed.

* * *

The phone rang later that day. Rebecca was closest to it and squinted at the caller ID. A small smile grew on her face and she answered.

"Hi Pippa! I was beginning to think you didn't like me."

"Now what would give you that impression?" Pippa replied sassily, "Alright, to the point. I got this really odd letter today. It spoke or something. Apparently, I've been enrolled in this school for the fans of certain books."

"Really?! Me too! I'm not sure whether it's real or not, but I really hope it is! Like, seriously! Magic! Who'd have thought it was real! I really hope my parents let me go! As you know, I'm a huge Harry Potter, Hunger Games, Percy Jackson, and Disney fan!

"Yes! I know! My parents did some research and it's all real! And I'm allowed to go!"

"Yay! I'm not sure if my parents will let me go. I'm not even sure if I want to go."

"You have to go! I'll be so lonely without you!"

"I know you would be. I'm going to talk to my parents. When they hear you're going, they're bound to let me go!"

"Alright. Look, I've got to go now. I'll call you later. Okay?"

"Okay. See you soon! Bye!"

Rebecca hung up and walked to her father's office. She took a deep breath and pushed open the door. She never wanted anything so badly before, even the golden haired puppy her neighbor had found three years ago.

"Hi dad," before she could rethink her request, Rebecca was already talking at lightning speed, "I know you probably don't want me to attend that school, but I really, really want to! Pippa got the same letter and her parents did some research or something and she's allowed to go! I've been good all summer and if I can go I'll keep my grades up and I won't get in any trouble. I've never wanted something this bad before! It's my biggest dream! Please let me go!"

"Okay, okay! Slow done there, you're going to hurt yourself!" Rebecca's father laughed. "Your mom and I have been talking and we both agree. If you want to attend this school you can. It looks like a good environment for a girl your age to be in."

"R-really?! I can go! YES!Thank you so much, Dad! I won't let you down!" Rebecca practically skipped out the door, grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm going to Fan Academy!" Rebecca sang, "Where you live in the adventure!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hello everyone! This is Chapter 2. It was really fun to write this! I have every chapter up to Chapter 5 planned out. The plot will really start moving by chapter 7. I'm assuming that there will be 20 or 30 chapters. Again, if you have suggestions, errors to point out, or questions please leave a comment!**

Chapter 2

Departing

Rebecca stood in her room facing her bookcase. _If I'm going to a school based off of books I should bring some, _Rebecca figured. But that was a problem. She couldn't just pack all of her books. The letter had been clear, you pick one fandom and stick with it.

Rebecca reached out her arm and randomly selected a _Harry Potter_ book and a _Hunger Games_ book. _Now what do I wear?_ Rebecca pondered. She knew that Disney kids would wear dresses and Percy Jackson kids would wear Camp Half-Blood t-shirts. Again, Rebecca couldn't just choose one of the books.

"Rebecca, are you okay?" Her mother's voice floated from the hallway.

"I'm okay, mom," Rebecca replied, "I'm just confused." Her mom came in and surveyed the mess. "I don't know what books to pack or what clothes to bring!"

"Well, why don't you bring one book from each series and jeans and plain t-shirts," her mom suggested helpfully, "then you will be prepared to join any fandom you want."

"I guess I can do that."

"Of course you can! The letter stated that robes, gowns, whatever, will be provided for you when you pick your fandom."

"But what will I choose! I can't just pick one! I already know that Pippa wants to with the demi-gods and she wants me to go with her."

"Oh Rebecca! Just wait to get there. I'm sure your decision will be clear when you arrive."

"I'll write to you every day, mom," Rebecca said suddenly.

"I know you will. I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

Rebecca trudged down the stairs, lugging her heavy bag behind her. She had taken her mother advice on what to pack but that didn't stop her from thinking that she was going to stand out.

Rebecca's dad was going to drive her and Pippa to the train station where the train would arrive and take to the Fan Academy. She knew that her parents would miss her greatly but something in the back of Rebecca's mind told her that she just had to go.

She walked down the hall towards the front door. The hallway was lined with photos of Rebecca, her parents, parties, and holiday gatherings. The white door stood at the end of the hall, taunting her and picking up on the fact that she wouldn't be back until Christmas.

* * *

Her dad opened the car for Rebecca, he was a gentleman in this way. Her bags where placed in the trunk and Rebecca chose to sit in the back so she could talk to Pippa. The weather was perfect. Clear skies shone with sun while the wind had an autumn chill to it. Her dad climbed in the car, smiled at Rebecca, and started the engine.

It took 10 minutes to get to Pippa's house. Rebecca and her dad chatted about this and that. It felt like any normal day with any normal dad with any normal daughter.

Pippa got into the car as soon as they put her stuff in the trunk. She was positively beaming with excitement.

"Can you believe this?!" Pippa cried, "I'm gonna be a demi-god and befriend wizards and, and," Pippa was gushing about everything that she was going to do. Rebecca couldn't help but smile and get excited too. If it wasn't for the fact that she was going to a completely new environment without seeing her parents for several months she'd be thrilled.

Rebecca's dad was smiling and nodding along with Pippa's descriptions of her soon to be life.

"So, you never told me, what fandom you choosing, Rebecca?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Rebecca admitted, "The more I hear about them the harder it is to choose."

"The Disney fandom sounds kind of lame," Pippa stated matter-of-factly, "like, who would want to be a princess if you could be a witch."

"Well, they have really cool balls, and wear cool dresses and learn about magical creatures and how to fight people and escape from places."

"That sounds okay, I guess."

"Well, training to kill kids doesn't sound much better!" Rebecca shot back.

Pippa blinked like she'd been slapped. "Jeez, sorry!"

"Oh, gosh! I'm sorry Pippa!"

"It's okay."

* * *

The rest of the ride was quiet. Finally, after thirty-five minutes, they pulled up to the 30th Street Station in Philadelphia. It was rather empty with neon lights giving people information. Both Pippa and Rebecca had gone quiet while they attempted to calm their nerves.

"Where do we go now?" Pippa whispered looking around.

"I guess we could ask for help," Rebecca's dad murmured.

"No, that won't be necessary," Rebecca said plainly. She pointed at some graffiti on the wall. It read "Fan Academy: 4 up 5 over" Rebecca walked confidently over and tapped the brick that was four bricks up and five bricks over. Almost immediately, the bricks pulled back to reveal a wooden door.

Pippa and Rebecca's dad gaped at the door.

"This is so Hogwarts!" Pippa exclaimed. Her eyes sparkled with pure excitement.

"Well, um, I guess you go in now," Rebecca's dad said awkwardly. Rebecca reached out and hugged him. He squeezed her tightly, kissed her forehead and handed her, her bag.

"Bye dad. I love you," Rebecca said.

"I love you too."

Pippa and Rebecca turned around and opened the door. Pippa exhaled and stepped through the door in the confidant manner that only Pippa could master. Rebecca followed and gasped at the sight that lay behind the door.

There was a train with four large cars and a beautiful silver engine. Dozens of kids where walking around saying good bye to their parents. There where owls, swords, girls in lovely gowns and teenagers with beaded necklaces.

"I don't think we're in Philly anymore," Pippa inhaled.

"Hello," said a kind voice, "and which fandom do you belong to?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: I want to thank everyone that has read and reviewed this story so far! I want this story to be as amazing as it possibly can get! So, if you have any suggestions please tell me!**

Chapter 3

Differences

Rebecca stared at the man that had first spoken to them. He was tall, with baby blue eyes and a regal attitude. He stood with a straight back and stared at the two young girls.

"What fandom are you from?" The man repeated.

"I'm… I'm a part of the Percy Jackson fandom," Pippa stated. The stammer in her tone made it clear that she was not expecting this at all.

The man looked at her curiously.

"You are, clearly, a new student," the man said with a smile, "Please excuse my mistake. You are not technically a part of any fandom yet. When you board the train you may look around the compartments and get an idea of which fandom you wish to be a part of."

Rebecca and Pippa nodded to show that they understood and cautiously walked towards the train. Pippa's eyes gleamed with an idea as the two made their way through the group of excited teens.

"It looks like they teach anyone from age thirteen and up," Pippa observed. Rebecca knew she was right. They saw a girl that seemed to be fifteen or sixteen pulling out a wand and fixing her hair. Rebecca looked over and saw a girl go from a huge fancy dress to plain, old clothes and mutter something about fairy god-mothers not helping as much as they used to.

A boy younger then Rebecca was whining about how he wanted to start training before Medusa returned. Pippa was grinning from ear to ear lugging her bags at her side.

There were four different cars for the train. The first one was obviously for the fans of the Hunger Games. It was glassy, smooth and built for speed. Open windows revealed tables stuffed with food, plasma screen TVs and, yes, mahogany tables.

The second car was for Percy Jackson fans. It was blue with laurel leaves draped on it. There were several large windows that revealed hammocks and weapons strung up on the wall. There were also several statues of gods and goddesses. This car, unlike some of the others, was overflowing with kids claiming different hammocks and greeting each other like a large family at a family reunion.

The third car had a Disney air to it. It looked rather plain on the outside, a normal train car, but on the inside was a different story. There was one wall purely devoted to books. Musical instruments scattered the car and comfy, random chairs provided a place for the Disney fans to sit.

The final car was most definitely for Harry Potter fans. It was red and looked as if it came straight from the Hogwarts Express. There were compartments that were described in Harry Potter. Half of the compartments were already filled to bursting and still more people filed on.

Pippa made her way over to the Percy Jackson car. Rebecca, deciding that there was no other place for her to go, followed her. The friends walked into the car and breathed deeply. The car was made from well-worn wood. Almost immediately, an older girl with curly red hair approached them.

"Who are you?" the girl demanded. Her vibrate blue eyes pierced the two girls.

"Uuummm… I'm Pippa and this is my friend, Rebecca. We're new here." Pippa said, awkwardly.

"My name's Amy Carter. I'm in charge here. You two do look new. So that means that you're not a part of a fandom yet." Amy seemed to be muttering to herself, "Well, I'm the daughter of Athena, like Annabeth."

Pippa was shacking with excitement. Rebecca suppressed a laugh as Pippa stumbled on the flat ground.

"So, you grew up without a mom?" Rebecca wondered aloud.

"No. I had both of my parents with me. It's hard to explain but when you join a fandom you can get their powers. Harry Potter fans get magical powers, Percy Jackson fans get gods as parents etc."

"That's, that's impossible! How-" Pippa was cut off by a glare from Amy.

"If you're going to stop and ponder every impossible thing you're never getting off this train!" Amy turned on her heel and went into the center of the car.

Rebecca looked over at Pippa. They both made a silent agreement to tour the other cars and, hopefully, find someone nicer then Amy Carter.

The train's whistle sounded and a few minutes later it began to move. Everyone clambered towards the windows to say their final good byes. Rebecca and Pippa shoved their bags onto a rack stationed above the hammocks and scattered seats.

Rebecca began her tour of the train. Pippa was far more interested in the Percy Jackson car but Rebecca didn't spot any fandom that she liked more then another. About an hour after their tour began Rebecca ended up back in the Percy Jackson compartment with a couple other new students.

"Hello," a boy with a mop of brown hair greeted, "my name's Will Phealing."

"I'm Pippa and this is Rebecca." Rebecca waved at Will and he smiled back.

"It's nice to finally meet some people that are as new to this as I am."

"Like wise. Are you planning to join the Percy Jackson fandom? I am," Pippa said, eyeing Will.

"Most likely," Will smiled.

Rebecca, Pippa, and Will sat down like a group of old friends. The conversation went from the discussion of fandoms to the culture and food that was a part of everyday life at school. The sun was high in the sky when the car door opened and an old lady wandered in pushing a food cart.

It was like a bomb had gone off. Everyone darted to the lady and grabbed the food on the cart. Blue M&Ms went flying. Cans of blue Pepsi made their way through the crowd. Pippa, Will, and Rebecca where completely blown away by the chaos and disorder.

"Halt!" I voice cried out and immediately everyone paused. Amy Carter stood at the middle of the train car, eye's flashing and an amused expression on her face.

"We are demi-gods, not animals! We shall handle anything with order and integrity. Now, everyone line up. Newbies near the end of the car and the oldest near the front. Everyone shall be civilized or I will personally deal with you." Her eyes scanned the room and everyone obeyed her.

Soon, everyone was feed and happy.

"Don't you think Amy's a little, I don't know, bossy?" Rebecca questioned.

"Yes, but she is in charge and has to be strict or everyone will go crazy." Pippa stated confidently.

The rest of the ride was pretty quiet. The sun slowly set in the sky and they pulled up to a small village train station. Kids exited the train in a whirl of robes, gowns, orange t-shirts, and training outfits.

"I can't believe we're almost there!" Rebecca whispered smiling. Her eyes strained against the darkness hoping to catch a glimpse of her new home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Sorry I've been taking do long to update! I have a long weekend so that shouldn't be a problem anymore. So far, there will be at least twenty chapters, probably more. Also, I went back and redid some of the other chapters. Nothing major, just fixing some stuff. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

The Feast

The train emptied fast. Hunger Games fans stretched for the jog to the castle. Wagons and carriages pulled up for the Disney fans and Harry Potter fans. Demi-gods assembled into chariots with smug smiles on their faces. Rebecca looked around and spotted a herd of new kids standing by the lake. Pippa, Will and Rebecca walked over and joined their classmen.

"Welcome, first years!" A voice ran out, silencing all the commotion quickly, "As some of you may know, we always have a welcoming feast when you arrive. At this feast, you will be given the opportunity to choose your fandom. Do not take this decision lightly. So, without further ado, I shall reveal the boats you will ride in." The man said, turning on his heel and walking down a stoney path.

The mass of thirteen year olds huddled together as they approached the lake and boats. Will, Pippa, and Rebecca got in the same boat and began the journey across the lake.

Rebecca let out a gasp as the boats rounded a bend. They where now facing he castle. It was huge, overlooking the lake. A quidditch field, arena and a forest lay scattered around the grounds. It looked so perfect, so magical, that several die-hard fans started shedding some tears.

The boats hit the shore and everyone clamored out. Rebecca lost her footing on a wet rock. She was about to fall into the lake when the teachers arms grabbed her and pulled her to safety. Blushing at her clumsiness, Rebecca hurriedly caught up to Will and Pippa.

No one spoke as they walked into a huge entrance hall. Staircases revealed several floors and there where many doors revealing classrooms and antechambers.

"Welcome to the Fan Academy!" A voice ran from near the grand doors leading to the Great Hall. The speaker was a woman, maybe in her thirties. She wore wizard robes and had a wand in her hand. Her face was kind but her brown eyes hinted fierce loyalty and pride.

"My name is Maura Wheezy. Yes, I know my last name is hilarious. I am one of the four headmasters. Please understand that you are lucky to be here at all. Do not take this opportunity for granted. If you break any rules at all their will be consequences. Do not test me or any teachers. In this hall you shall catch your first glances of your peers and soon to be friends. You will be asked what fandom you wish to belong to. Take this question seriously. Now, please follow me." Mrs. Wheezy turned on her heal and entered the Great Hall.

It was amazing. Rebecca spotted four long tables and another one for the teachers at the head of the room. Tapestries hung from the walls and the ceiling looked like the sky. Everyone was wearing their fandom's uniform. A couple strange orbs of light floated around. Rebecca soon recognized them as Will o' The Wisps. A girl in front of Rebecca made this discovery at the same time and let out a strangled gasp. Rebecca grinned at the excitement of everyone.

They approached the head table and Mrs. Wheezy stood up next to four items, a crown, a mockingjay pin, an old wizard hat, and a pen. Everyone grew silent as these items came into view. Rebecca started to have a full on nerve attack.

_What do I choose? I can't choose one! Pippa wants me to be a demi-god, _Rebecca was playing absent mindedly playing with her fingers as a thousand 'what ifs' ran through her mind.

"Welcome everyone, to the start of a new year!" Mrs. Wheezy was delivering her welcome speech. All students and teachers stared at her with rapt attention. "This year, I would like to remind students that the Hunger Games arena, forest, and underground taverns are off limits, unless you receive permission from an adult."

"Underground taverns?!" Pippa whispered in awe. She looked like she wanted to say more but was silenced by a look from a rather Ravenclaw looking girl.

"Now comes the introduction of the fandoms," Wheezy announced, "At the Fan Academy, we celebrate four large fandoms, Harry Potter, The Hunger Games, Percy Jackson, and Disney. Each year, every new student's asked the same question, 'where do you want to spend the rest of your life?' Now it is your turn!" Wheezy pulled out a scroll with names written on it. Several students had determined looks on their faces.

"When I call your name please walk up here and pick up the item that belongs to the fandom you wish to belong to. Astrid, Sydney!" A small, blonde haired girl stepped forwards. Without pausing once she reached out and grabbed the wizard hat. The table to the far right exploded in cheers.

"Clancy, Josh," A boy with sun-kissed skin and brown hair grabbed a crown.

One by one Wheezy read down the list. "Parks, Ashley," a determined looking girl caught Rebecca's eye as she made her way up the steps. She flashed a smile, daunting and brave. She grabbed the mockingjay pin, her eyes held a triumphant look. Rebecca caught her breath. Suddenly she felt like she couldn't just go with the demi-gods. She was more then just one fandom. She smiled as a plan formed in her mind.

"Phealing, Will," Will stepped up to the items. His hands wrapped around the pen. The table next to the wizards applauded and Will walked over and received a hand shake from Amy Carter.

"Smith, Rebecca," Rebecca slowly made her way up to the table. She saw Pippa smiling at her. She faced the audience. She spotted Ashley Parks, Will and Josh Clancy looking at her. She felt odd, like three different kinds of people where looking at her, a tribute, a demi-god, and a prince. Not to mention all the wizards.

She looked at the four objects and her hand ended up wound around a pen and a pin. Her other hand reached out as the Great Hall grew silent. She picked up the wizard hat and crown and turned to show everyone her decision.

Gasps filled the room and immediately everyone started whispering. People looked angry, others looked amused and some seemed dumbfounded.

"Silence!" A voice cried. Rebecca looked at the women. Everyone quieted down after she spoke. The women wore black pants and a black t-shirt. She had several scars on her face and arms. Rebecca was obviously staring at the leader of the Hunger Games fandom.

"I know you are new here," the women said, "My name is Georgia Mae and I am displeased at the fact that you think of this tradition so poorly."

"I'm not trying to disrespect you or the school, but I really want to choose all four. I love all four equally. What's wrong with that?"

"The rules state that you must choose one fandom so please pick one!"

"I won't pick one! I am picking four." Rebecca's heart was pounding. She felt the eyes of the whole school on her. Defiance was new to her and her bravery and daring surprised everyone, including herself.

"Hush, Georgia. The girl could be right," the man that had taken them across the lake spoke in a calm voice.

"Come on Niall! The girl is mocking us," Georgia retorted.

"No, she is answering the question. She wants to devote her life to all four. It is rare, but possible for someone to be able to receive all four gifts from the fandoms."

"Fine, I suppose she may join all four," the woman looked down at her with mistrust in her eyes, "But if she misses even one day of training she won't be a tribute anymore!"

With that all the teachers sat down. Rebecca looked around at the tables, trying to decide which one to sit at. The Hunger Games table and the Percy Jackson table didn't move or indicate that her presence was welcomed but over at the Disney table, a group of people where waving her over.

She quickly walked over to the table where the other new students sat. Her eyes met Pippa's. She saw betrayal and hurt in them. Will's gaze did seem a little friendly but not much.  
"Hello!" The people at the Disney table greeted her. Some of them wore there uniforms already, a lit blue dress with a white sash and bow. Others wore plain jeans and t-shirts.

"Hey! I'm Josh Clancy and this is Alex O'Shea," the boy next to her introduced himself and his friend politely. Immediately, Rebecca relaxed and smiled at her, hopefully, new friends.

"I'm Rebecca Smith. It's nice to meet you two."

"I can't believe you actually chose all four. I didn't think that was possible!" Alex exclaimed.

"I didn't either."

Rebecca, Josh, and Alex all turned there heads back up to watch the answering. Pippa chose Percy Jackson. Finally, it was all over. The items where taken away and food magically appeared on their plates.

"Hi Rebecca! My name's Ella Fern. I'm a year above you. If you need any help finding your classes just ask me!"

"How are you, Rebecca? My name's Marie Goldsberg. I'm the Head of the Disney fandom's students. Since you will be taking all four fandom's classes that means you'll be taking twelve classes, three of each. We have room in our dorm if you want to stay with us. If you don't that's okay. You're always welcome."

Rebecca was slightly shocked at how much attention she was getting, but everyone was so nice and caring, Rebecca smiled more and laughed more as the night went on. The feast was amazing, dozens of platters where sat at the table.

When dessert finally arrived, everyone at the Disney table pushed their chairs back and looked expectantly at the table.

"Ummm… What's everyone doing, Ella?" Rebecca questioned. No other tables had done anything but dig in when dessert arrived.

"Just wait newbie. You'll see in a moment," Ella replied with a slight smile.

Just then a whole bunch of candles light up and the spoons and other utensils got up. Music swelled up and the dessert began to sing and dance. Te other fandoms where watching with amused expressions on their faces.

"They only do this at feasts," Ella stated calmly, "Gives the night more flare."

Rebecca silently agreed this night did have a lot of added 'flare'.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Hello again! Here is chapter 5 of my story. It's going to be rather short. I would really appreciate it if you guys could post some reviews for me. I would be glad to hear your ideas on how to make the story better. I wanted to add that I have most of the story planned out in my head and all the chapters up to chapter 10 planned out. Happy reading!**

Chapter 5

Adjustments

Dinner was over quicker then Rebecca thought it would be. The teachers announced that all Head Students should escort their underclassmen to the common rooms. Rebecca was tired, but didn't know where she would be welcomed.

Rebecca looked up at the starry ceiling. She suddenly felt so alone and out of place, just like she feared she would. _Great, just great, how am I suppose to make friends and have fun when I'm already labeled as a social outcast? _Rebecca fumed silently. Her head snapped forwards when she heard someone talking to her.

"You're welcome to come sleep in our common room with us," Ella said as sincerely as she could

"I couldn't do that. You've already been way to kind."

Another person came up to Rebecca.

"Y'know, I have to admire how well you do under pressure," Amy came up to Rebecca, a small smile playing out on her lips, "I really hate saying this, but you could be a very powerful demi-god. So, as a leader my peers count on me to make wise decisions and befriend strong allies. What do you think? Do you want to come bunk with us?"

Rebecca gazed at the older girl for a moment. Then smiled and gave a tired nod.

"Thank you," She said.

Rebecca followed Amy and the rest of the demi-gods to their common room. She walked in the back of the group. Will and Pippa had seen her but Pippa seemed mad at her and Will didn't really want to test his friendship with Pippa just yet.

The castle was gorgeous. The paintings moved and statues of Greek gods and goddesses called 'hello' to their kids. A group of candlesticks where jabbering away in fluent French while a group of Will O' the Wisps lit up a path for the new students to follow. Glass cases held swords and weapons of all kinds, different styled glass shoes, and old, old books.

Rebecca, like the rest of the new students, was really too tired to take any of this in. All she understood on the way to the common room was that some doors would swear at you if you slammed them shut.

The tired group paused in the middle of a small, empty hallway.

"Come on, Janus. Let us in!" Amy commanded firmly to the blank wall.

"No way!" A doorknocker with a persons head appeared. He looked like those old Greek statues. "I am not allowed to welcome anyone that doesn't belong here!"

Amy rolled her eyes, "I've been living here for five years now! Do you really need to ask for a password?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"Fine! The password's 'portas'." Amy huffed. The wall changed from stone to wood and opened up on hinges. Amy led the group into the common room. She turned around and faced to back of the door.

"Evening, Janus. You look well."

"Hello Amy! I see you have some new demi-gods with you," Janus, the one on this side of the door, suddenly stopped and scanned the crowd. "I sense someone with great power in this group," he declared solemnly.

"Sure you do," Amy retorted, "you state that every year. It's the same thing over and over again, 'I sense someone with great power that will lead us into a new era!'" Amy laughed, then suddenly saw the kids still standing in the doorway. "What are you doing? You're blocking the door! Get out of the way!" Amy barked, "Girls dorms on the left, boys on the right. Get moving!"

Rebecca walked into the center of the common room. It was spacious and airy, with plenty of large windows. Comfy chairs where arranged by the fire. Mats and dummies were stacked against one wall. Bookshelves lined the space between two small corridors that led to the boy's dorm and the girl's dorm.

Exhausted, Rebecca wandered up the stairs to the girls dormitories. She noticed that her stuff had been brought in already. The bead was made and ready to be slept in. It looked more like a simple cot then a bed. Rebecca put on her pajamas and curled up under the sheets. Without a single other thought Rebecca fell asleep.

_/_

_Rebecca shivered and hugged herself. She was walking down a dark hallway. She was tired and scared. She stepped into a room and let out a scream of terror. It was the Great Hall. It was on fire._

_ Rebecca turned to run out of the room but she could no longer see the door. It was so hot. Rebecca was suffocating with all the smoke and heat. The beautiful wooden tables where reduced to ashes. The tapestries where torn apart and the windows shattered._

_ Rebecca was screaming and letting out strangled sobs. Suddenly, the flames died down, leaving a burnt, dusty Great Hall. Cold, familiar voices pierced the air, laughing. They where laughing at Rebecca, and her stupidity and weakness. They where laughing at the ruins and the overall hopelessness._

_ "To bad you couldn't help your friends, Secret Keeper," A woman's voice sneered._

_ "You're too weak! You're a disgrace to your kind!"_

_ "You are a coward! A nobody!"_

_ "Leave the poor girl," a voice colder then anything Rebecca could imagine ordered, "She will soon see her flaws and will accept defeat nobly."_

_ "I wouldn't count on that!" Rebecca cried determinedly._

_/_

Rebecca woke up early the next morning. Her throat ached, like she had been shouting. Her muscles hurt and her head rang with the distant memory of a cold voice. But after one cup of cold water, Rebecca forgot about all about the dream and went back to sleep.

**Another Authors Note: There are two Janus doorknockers, one inside the common room and one outside it. Janus is the god of doors and is often depicted with two head, one facing one way and one the other.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Hello again! I'm considering changing the name of my story. What do you guys think? This chapter will probably be normal length. By chapter 9 we will be deep into the plot. I have all the chapters up to 14 planned out, but some I probably split in two. Please remember that I am an American! I shall use American terms. Reviews make me type faster!**

Chapter 6

Whispers

Rebecca sat straight up in bed, eyes wide with alarm. All the other girls in the dorm had similar reactions. Pippa was staring wide eyed at the window. Rebecca peered out it as well. Outside, there was a group of girls _singing._ Animals flocked around them. Over near the forest, a group of satyrs where causing a huge commotion while trying to impress some nymphs.

Overall, the morning noise level reached a ten on a one to ten scale. Not only was the outside noise loud but the screeches coming from the common room where earsplitting.

"Wake up, wake up, little newbies!" An annoying voice called from the outside stairwell.

"Leave them alone, Jack!" Amy's commanding tones ordered.

"I was just having some fun now, Amy. Besides, there's still that little freak up there that needs a good slap!"

Rebecca felt the blood leave her face. Everyone the dorm looked at her. Some girls seemed to pity her, others seemed mad. Soon, the girls got up and got dressed. Rebecca pulled her light brown hair back in a ponytail. She dressed in a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt with a pair of old shorts.

Rebecca quietly walked down into the common room. Will came up to Pippa. Pippa seemed more frustrated then mad at Rebecca. She bit her lip and decided to take a chance and talk to Pippa.

"Hey Pips," Rebecca said, a little shyly. Pippa looked up at her and finally decided to give Rebecca a little bit of hope.

"Hey Becs."

"So, what's up?"

"Well, Will and I where about to get breakfast. We won't be getting our schedules until after breakfast."

"Cool. That sounds really, um, neat."

Rebecca soon found herself faced with an awkward pause as she and Pippa looked at each other.

"Let's get going," Will wisely interrupted the silence.

Together, the three teenagers left the common room and headed down the hallway. After three lefts, two rights ad an incident with an angry door, the threeio managed to get to the stairwell, and, eventually, the Great Hall.

The four tables in the Great Hall where set up the way the way they where last night. People milled around the tables, eating, reviewing schedules, and catching up with old friends. For some odd reason Rebecca noticed that the Disney students and the Hunger Games students where talking a lot to each other, interacting more then any other fandom did.

Rebecca sat on the other side of the table from Will and Pippa. They helped themselves to the food. Warm French toast with blue butter where stacked up. Pitchers of blue orange juice where scattered every couple feet.

Rebecca felt eyes staring at her from behind. She turned around and saw a group of Slytherins glaring at her. Rebecca turned her head back to the table and as she did so she caught a group of tributes staring at her and whispering furiously, the way a tight group of friends would when they heard a rumor about the football captain.

"Apparently, you're a Jedi padawan as well," Will smiled at her.

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Nothing at all, it's just that some people think that since you belong to four fandoms then you could belong to more that aren't represented in this school."

"That's crazy! I'm not some all powerful fandom goddess."

"Try telling them that," Pippa said sourly.

"What's your problem, Pips?" Rebecca demanded, "Ever since last night you've been treating me like a bomb about to go off!"

"Okay, Becs. Let's get this straight. The only people you've talked to since yesterday were me, Will and the Disney freaks."

"Don't call them freaks Pippa! They are nice, caring, fun people to be with!"

"Yeah, to nice to gossip or trade rumors," Pippa sneered. "Since the second you sat down all I've heard was "Smith this," "Smith that!" "Rebecca Smith is the Chosen One isn't she!" Well guess what Becs! I'm done with you. All you've ever wanted was to be special, now you have your chance!"

Rebecca flinched like she'd been slapped. She could sense that Pippa had more flames to throw at her but a teacher had suddenly appeared.

"Here you go, Mr. Phealing, your schedule. And Ms. Whitley here is yours," Mr. Norris said, handing out class schedules. "Oh! I almost forgot! Here Ms. Smith, your schedule. You will probably be very busy. You have twelve classes to attend in a week! The rest of the students only have five."

Rebecca studied her schedule. Monday mornings she had sword fighting, archery, charms, and music, one class from each fandom. And in the afternoons she had Defense against the Dark Arts and Ancient Greek. A very interesting day.

"Hey look!" Will cried out happily, "We have sword fighting and Ancient Greek together! I guess we'll se each other a lot then."

The students ate and the bell signaling the start of school hours rang. Rebecca, Will, and Pippa headed out the door like everyone else. Sword fighting was on the first floor. Toward the east wing, the far side from the lake.

Pippa lead the way down the hallway. Will and Rebecca came next as they walked through the stone corridors with all the other new demi-gods. They soon approached a large door on the far side of the school. They pushed it open just as the bell rang.

"Well, it's about time," a voice called from the center of the room. A young girl with fiery red hair and dark brown eyes stood facing them. "I am Ms. Longback, your sword fighting instructor. I am the daughter of Athena and grand-daughter of Ares, so I am well qualified to teach you."

She dropped the sword she was holding and motioned the class inside the room. It was a round room with many windows. Practice dummies, wooden swords and real swords surrounded the room. And by the board, was Ms. Longback. She was slim, rather tall, with hair that reached a little past her shoulders. She was very pretty and fierce looking.

The fist half of class was instruction time. Ms. Longback explained how to hold a sword and basic movements. Then she announced that is was time for some practice.

"Alright everyone! Grab a sword and a partner. Make sure you use the swords with the dull blades and you have plenty of room."

Pippa went off with another girl leaving Will and Rebecca together.

"Okay, let's get moving," Will said evenly.

They took their stances facing each other. Ms. Longback gave the starting signal and Rebecca attacked. Almost immediately, Will was forced on defense. Rebecca whirled her sword at him again and again, dodging his weak hits back.

Rebecca breathed. The world disappeared around her. She felt balanced and light enough to fly. She twirled around, avoiding another sad attempt to hit her from Will. Then she heard opportunity knock. Will had a good strong stance but he wasn't holding his sword quiet right. Rebecca faked a blow towards his head and brought the sword down to his hands and evenly disarmed him.

Everyone in the room was quiet. Everyone was staring at her. Everyone was shocked. Will was on the ground panting hard. Rebecca stood over him. She blinked once and realized her surroundings.

"Well, Rebecca, that certainly was a very good attack. I must say, even I'm surprised. Is this your first time with a sword?"

"Yeah, it is," Rebecca admitted. She mentally kicked herself for being the center of attention again. Pippa looked furious, Will looked shocked.

The rest of the class was wrapped up quickly and the bell rang signaling dismissal. As Rebecca walked out of class she heard some other students whispering.

"She's some sort of prodigy," came a voice of a girl.

"Yeah, I never knew," Pippa's sour tones drifted over to Rebecca.

"You don't think that, maybe, she's somehow related to, uh, maybe,"

"Spit it out already!"

"I'm just saying that, to be that good and to belong to all the fandoms, she'd have to either be some powerful enemy or a really hard working girl."

"But did you see the way she fights? She's a natural. That wasn't from hard work."

"I guess so. Do you think the teachers know? I'm sure Amy does. She's pretty powerful herself."

"I think the teachers know. I just can't believe I was ever friends with her!"

Rebecca stopped listening at that point.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Hello everyone! The time has come to post the seventh installment of the Fandom Clash. This chapter is one of my favorites! I hope you like it! I want to thank everyone that has read and reviewed my story! It makes me love writing it even more!**

Chapter 7

The New Normal

Rebecca sighed. She had been awake for a few minutes now, just lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. It was Saturday, at last! Rebecca turned over on her side and pulled the blankets closer around her, trying to put off the moment when her feet would touch the cold, hard floor.

This week had been the best week Rebecca ever had. Everyone of her classes where enjoyable. She had made a new friend, John White. He was a wizard her age. He had bright eyes and a daring grin that made him a proud Gryffindor. He went with Rebecca to pick out her first wand, twelve and three quarter inches, maple, with a phoenix feather core.

She had brewed potions, fought with swords, sang to animals, and learned about nightlock pie. Over all, the experience was like a dream that made reality cold and cruel. But the students attending this amazing school had mixed feelings about Rebecca and her abilities. Some people despised her for stealing the spotlight, others wanted to try and use her to get something out of it. Very few people where actually nice and sincere towards her and that fact alone made Rebecca feel pained.

Rebecca groaned and sat up in the comfy bed. Swinging her legs out from under the covers, Rebecca stood up. She was now bunking with the witches mostly to spend time with John but also to get away from Pippa and her _issues_.

She walked over to the bathroom, showered, and got dressed in plain muggle clothes. Walking down the staircase, Rebecca heard a commotion, John. John had stood up from the table he sat at so quickly it had flipped over.

"Hey, Becs," John grinned easily, adjusting the table.

"Hi, John! Getting into trouble a little early today, huh?"

"You stole that line from Aladdin!"

"Well, if you know so much about Disney movies why didn't you join the fandom?" Rebecca taunted.

"Now Rebecca, you know I'm allowed to enjoy other fandoms. I didn't pick it because I thought I could only choose one. Besides, it's your job to be special!"

All of a sudden, Rebecca had a sudden impulse to run away. Her heart beat fast, her eyes glanced around the room, and her palms got sweaty. She knew for a fact that John hadn't meant to upset her but it still hurt when he taunted her for being 'all powerful'.

"I think I'll go for a walk," Rebecca muttered, turning towards the door.

"I'm sorry Rebecca!" John cried out, "I didn't mean to upset you,"

"I'm not upset at you. I just need some alone time."

"Oh. Okay then," John turned his defeated gaze back to his book and Rebecca left the scene.

oOoOo

The castle was quiet. But then again, it was eight o'clock on a Saturday. Rebecca hurried down the staircases, making sure to avoid the trick stairs and noisy portraits of ugly, fat girls.

The castle had five different styled corridors. One style was meant for wizards, another for tributes, another for demi-gods, and another for royalty. There were also the neutral styled hallways, but those never got any attention.

Tonight was a big night for Rebecca. It was the first Saturday of the year. All the wizards and witches used this night to be sorted into proper houses. The tributes assigned Districts to the students before the first Games of the year. The demi-gods were claimed by their parents whenever their parents felt like claiming them.

oOoOo

Rebecca pushed a large, heavy, wooden door open. Some how she had managed to get outside in a totally unexpected way. The cool air was refreshing and the light breeze was relaxing.

Rebecca followed a lightly worn path. After a sharp turn, the path led right to the lake. Rebecca found a large rock and sat on it, preparing herself for an hour of thought. A sound appeared to the right of Rebecca. Voices. Several voices. All Rebecca could make out was snippets of conversation.

"…I can't believe you didn't decode it!

"It wasn't my fault... talking like an idiot."

"… can't do much about it now."

"To late… I'm not doing THAT!"

The people that the voices came from rounded the bend and came into sight. Rebecca had to blink several times to make sure that what she was seeing was correct. It was a group of students, boys and girls of all ages. But the oddest part of the group was that it was entirely made up of Disney fans and Hunger Games fans. And they looked like a jolly group of friends.

"Hey Rebecca. What are you doing here?" Ella Ferns was the first one to notice her.

"I just needed some fresh air. What are you doing here?"

"Ummm… Well that's kinda a long story."

"I have time," Rebecca said defiantly. She knew Ella would tell her. From the way the group was acting whatever they where doing wasn't top secret. But still, Rebecca wanted to know.

"Okay, Miss Prissy-Pie," a girl said. Rebecca realized it was Ashley Parks, "we have discovered a little something in the school library. There are many caves and taverns under the school. One of them has a dragon guarding some pretty sweet treasure."

"So you're going to go get it?"

"A little slow, aren't you?"

"But why are you risking your lives for a little treasure?"

"For the fame and the satisfaction that we can out smart a dragon."

"Also for the adventure and fun," a Disney girl explained.

"So, are you in?" A tribute boy asked.

"Course I am!" Rebecca cried out with a smile and a new light in her eyes.

oOoOo

The plan was simple, easier to follow then Dora the Explorer's map. First, the group used the clues from the book to find the entrance to the tavern path that led into the mountains. Next, they'd follow the tavern towards the dragons cave. When they meet the dragon, the Disney folk would distract the dragon, the tributes would attempt to grab the treasure, leaving Rebecca to either slay the dragon or steal the dragon's prized possession.

Everyone had a weapon specialized especially for that person, Ella had a slight, silver bow and six arrows. Ashley had a belt with thirteen different sized weapons all dipped in different poisons.

"You ready for this, Ms. Prissy-Pie?" Ashley called with a malicious grin.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Rebecca replied, clutching the sword she had been given.

"You know, that sword you're holding has a pretty cool back round,"

"Really?"

"Yup. They say that only a few chosen people can wield that sword and have it work for them. If you can win a battle with it, it will forever be yours."

"Wow."

Ashley pushed her pony-tail off her shoulder and turned to address the group with an air of confidence and leadership that made Rebecca understand why people three years older then her respected her.

"All right everybody! It would help if people could shut up and pay attention." Ashley cried, scanning the crowd, "So now everyone knows the plan and everyone has a weapon. We need to head out now. Everyone that is navigating, please stand in the front of the group. All princess' next and tributes after them. Let's go people!"

Everyone got in their position. The group was slow at first but as they moved away from the lake, they speed up until they where jogging towards the mountain.

The path to the mountain was littered with rocks, pebbles, and random tree roots. The tributes ran easily over the path. Their training helped them be able to run on terrain even more difficult then this. The Disney students seemed to dance and glide over the path then run. At first, Rebecca found it hard to keep up. She hadn't trained enough with the tributes to be able to run like them and she had no idea how the royalty could run like that.

Rebecca fell further and further behind until Ella noticed how much she was struggling.

"Okay Rebecca. Relax. Breathe through your nose and always keep your eyes open. What many people don't realize is that you don't need to use all the energy in your legs to keep moving. Use as little energy as possible. Leap at each step. Keep your balance, use your arms. Always scan your surroundings and look for anything that can set you ahead. Take all the short cuts possible, no matter how small."

After a few minutes, Rebecca was running like the other Disney kids. All too soon, the group reached the base of the mountain. Pushing sweaty hair out of their faces, they pulled out the map.

"Okay everyone. We are looking for an entrance or a key hole." A boy instructed. Rebecca recognized him as Liam Bernenez.

The area they where looking in was a small cliff leading up to a hiking path. It was small with lots of bushes surrounding the base. With a little poking around, someone found a small button to push open a door to the caverns.

The entrance to the cavern was small, round and dark. When Rebecca stepped inside she felt the air around her warm up. Rebecca couldn't help but have a shiver of excitement run done her spine. This was the distraction she needed to take her mind off of her and Pippa.

"Watch your head there Rebecca," Ashley warned.

"Thanks."

Rebecca walked further and further into the caverns. With each step her excitement mounted with the heat. Finally, after ten minutes the group stumbled upon the first room of treasure. It wasn't much, mostly a variety of small coins and metal objects. With in a couple more steps, Rebecca started hearing movement in the other room.

The funny thing about Rebecca was how Rebecca was a totally different person a week ago then she was now. Her fears where slightly different as well as her motives and strengths. Over all, you could say that a week ago Rebecca could never face a dragon, but now she could. She was living in the adventure.

"All right, everyone! We fight the dragon, grab the treasure and make it out alive. Let's go!" Liam cried. Everyone drew their weapons and charged forwards. Rebecca squinted as they approached the dragon's room. It was well light and filled with gold and jewels. Rebecca ran as fast as she could into the battle.

Everyone ran straight towards the dragon. The dragon was silver and at least fifteen feet tall. His eyes where bright purple and he had huge claws.

Rebecca quickly scanned her surroundings. The dragon stood between her and the treasure. So obviously she either had to battle her way in and out or sneak her way in and out. She quickly spotted a ledge on the wall about six feet off the ground. It was the only way to get passed the dragon without having a meeting with its well polished claws.

Rebecca sprinted to the ledge. She quickly got over to it without any dragon to worry about. With her sword drawn it was hard to pull herself up. She struggled her way up the wall. She was sweating and all her energy came from the adrenaline pumping its way through her body. As she got to her feet she saw Ashley dodging a fireball the dragon launched at her. She had made it farther towards the treasure then most of the students but she wasn't there yet.

Rebecca hurried down the ledge. The dragon hadn't noticed her yet. As she made her way closer to the dragon she spotted a small, wooden box sitting at the top of the pile of treasure. The noise was loud. The heat was almost blistering. But Rebecca had to get to that box. She crept closer and closer to the dragon. She finally got close enough to touch the dragon if she wanted to. She took a deep breath and launched herself behind the dragon.

Time seemed to slow down. Rebecca gently brushed up against the dragon as she flew past him. The dragon turned its violet stare towards Rebecca.

Rebecca landed hard on her shoulder. She clenched her teeth as pain danced through her. She held her sword tightly in her other hand. The dragon stared at her for a second and Rebecca stared back. She turned and rolled away as the dragons claw landed where she had been a split second ago. She somehow ended up standing on her feet again and was climbing towards the box, the dragon hot on her heels. A claw found its way into Rebecca's leg and she shrieked in pain. Rebecca launched towards the box and held up her sword to protect herself from the incoming dragon head.

For the second time that day, time seemed to slow down. Rebecca's hand closed around the small box as the dragon's mouth opened and flames began to lick its way out of his mouth. A sudden bang seemed to erupted out of no where and Rebecca's world faded to black.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: I did not forget about you guys! Life has been a little crazy at the moment. I've had a lot of school work to do and a musical to perform in. But hopefully, I'll have some more time to work on this story. With out any further ado, I present, Chapter Eight.**

Chapter 8

First Times

Noise. Talking. The endless drone of nonsense words. That was all Rebecca could hear. She couldn't see. She felt comfortable but was vaguely aware of the slight throbbing in her arm. She felt weightless. She soon became aware of the fact that people where near her. Her mind became realized she was lying down on something soft. That's when her eyes shot open.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Someone cried, the obvious relief was expressed in those three words. Rebecca squinted as her eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness.

After a couple seconds, Rebecca realized she was lying in a bed in the hospital wing. The speaker from earlier had been John. By her bed, there was an array of odd looking containers that Rebecca assumed, held potions.

"How does your arm feel?" John asked. Rebecca looked at her arm. It was in a sturdy sling, covered in bandages. It felt itchy and throbbed slightly.

"What happened?"

"Well, apparently, you went on a suicide mission to a dragon's cave to get some treasure. As you where grabbing some, the dragon caught you and you managed to fight it off for a bit. But then, it shot some fire at you. They say you raised your arm to protect your face. Your arm was pretty badly burned but the rest of you was fine. You blacked out a second later."

"Is that all?"

"Yup. But you still got that treasure," John said with a mischievous smile. He motioned towards the side table, where a small, slightly charred, bow sat.

"Wow. I guess I did a pretty good job. How long was I out?"

"A day. It's Sunday but the nurse won't let you out until Monday afternoon."

Rebecca made a face. She did not want to spend the rest of her weekend stuck in a hospital bed. For some reason, she had an urge to go talk to Pippa. Maybe this would play out like the fights between Harry and Ron. They fought, ignored each other, Harry nearly gets himself killed, and they become best friends again.

"What about the sorting ceremony?" Rebecca questioned, remembering the event that was suppose to occur.

"You'll be sorted as soon as you get out of the hospital wing. But guess what?!"

"What?"

"Your god parent claimed you!"

"Really?! Who was it!?" Rebecca cried sitting up straighter in bed. John laughed at her excitement and decided to try and make her guess.

"Well, it's not one of the big three and it's a girl."

"Idiot. All of the big three are boys!"

"Hey! You can't blame me! I'm a wizard!"

"Did Athena claim me?"

"No. Your mom isn't one of the big twelve either."

"Well at least now people can't call me an all powerful witch."

"I wouldn't get your hopes up," John told Rebecca. "Your goddess mom is Nike, the goddess of victory."

_When Pippa hears about this I'll never be able to talk to her without a yelling match. _Rebecca thought grimly. Overall, she was pleased with her other mom. The goddess of victory sounded pretty awesome. There was even a shoe brand named after her! John sat and visited with Rebecca until the nurse came back. The nurse was a nice looking lady. Her blond hair was tied up in a bun on top of her head. She had a rather round face a broke into a smile easily. The only problem was that she saw absolutely no reason to let Rebecca leave the hospital wing until tomorrow evening at the earliest.

Ms. Semmer, the nurse, forced three fowl potions down Rebecca's throat as well as conducting a funny feeling healing spell on Rebecca's arm, which now felt fine after all that medical attention.

"Please let me go to dinner, Ms. Semmer! I'm fine! Honest! I'll stop by later to take some more of those potions. It's magic! I will heal quickly." Rebecca begged until Ms. Semmer finally gave in and gave Rebecca permission to leave.

oOoOo

Walking into the Great Hall was like walking into your house after a week of vacationing. Students filled the tables, talking, laughing, and trading rumors. Rebecca caught sight of Pippa and Will talking and laughing with a group of other demi-gods. For some reason, it hurt Rebecca more then her arm wound.

"Just ignore them," John whispered. She swallowed, slightly unnerved about the fact that John could practically read her mind.

As Rebecca turned her head she caught sight of another pair of students, Ella and Ashley, laughing over something Ashley had said. Again, Rebecca was stunned by how two totally different people could laugh and shrug of the weight of the world so easily.

"I'll catch you later, John," Rebecca said before hurrying off towards the Hunger Games table, shocking herself and everyone that saw her walk off.

"Hey Rebecca. Fancy seeing you here," Liam Bernenez said smiling at Rebecca. He moved over and gave her room to sit down next to him, "This is Sammy Viggers, the head tribute," Liam said, gesturing towards a boy sitting across from him.

"Hello Miss Smith. I'm Sammy. I heard about your little, err, adventure. I have to say, I'm impressed. You've earned the right to be called a tribute."

Rebecca flushed with pride. The Hunger Games fans rarely gave out compliments. Even with Rebecca's status as one of their own they never truly gave her a compliment.

"I don't believe you've been properly introduced to Ashley yet. This is Ashley Parks," Sammy said gesturing towards Ashley, who recently joined the conversation.

Rebecca briefly wondered what Ashley could have done to earn such respect from a seventeen year old leader.

"Ashley recently received her district test." Sammy explained. Every tribute was faced with a test known as the District test. Rebecca was to be tested in a week's time. Your test scores determined which District you belong in.

"Ashley has been placed in District Two," Sammy explained, "The first new student to be placed there in five years." Rebecca could tell that Sammy was proud of Ashley's accomplishments.

"Oh come on, Sammy! Stop bragging about me like that!"

"Well anyway, are you two kids considering trying out for a spot in the Games this year?"

"Of course I am," Ashley said.

"What do you mean by, 'trying out for the Games'?" Rebecca asked.

"Well, every fandom has a sport that the students can participate in," Sammy explained, "Our fandom does the Hunger Games, but slightly different from the books. We don't kill everyone and you aren't forced to join in. Usually, we have so many volunteers that we have to have try outs to see who can put up a good, fun show.'

"Oh, okay."

The rest of dinner passed with out anything notable. There was much laughter and jokes. Rebecca slowly began to realize how alike the Disney fans where to the tributes. They both enjoyed joking around (even if the tribute's joke usually involved bloodshed) and they both knew what they wanted in life and how to get it.

Rebecca was so caught up in the night's events that she didn't even notice a girl walk up behind her.

"Rebecca," came the small voice of Pippa, "can I have a word with you."

"Sure," Rebecca stood up and followed Pippa out of the Great Hall.

Pippa turned around to face Rebecca. Rebecca could tell that she was nervous but stayed quiet. She had a feeling that whatever Pippa said, it would involve some fierce insults. When Rebecca caught Pippa's eye she couldn't help but be forced back to the first time Rebecca met Pippa. It had been in third grade. Pippa was new and had no friends. Rebecca had sat with her at lunch on the first day and during recess witnessed first hand as Pippa earned some respect from the school bully.

She forced back a smile. After the fight with the mean boy, Pippa was immediately named the girl that was most confidence, foxy, curse word knowing girl in the third grade. But she could still be polite when she enjoyed your company.

"I just wanted to say," Pippa began, "I'm still mad at you."

"Really?!" Rebecca replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I just thought that coming to this school would make me happier. I was so excited when I got my letter. You know me pretty well, Becs, I never liked normal. I hated school, no matter how nice everyone was. All I wanted was adventure and magic. All I wanted was a life like I was the main character in a book."

"Well, you got the chance you wanted. I still don't understand why you're so mad at me."  
"I'm mad because YOU got that chance to have that life! You march in here and join ALL the fandoms and get these amazing abilities! You got everything I've wanted my whole life!"

"I can't help that! Pips, it's not my fault!"

"DON'T YOU DO THAT TO ME!" Pippa screamed, "Don't you DARE act all innocent! You _knew_ what you where doing and you did it anyway."

"Pippa, I'm sorry. I never imagined that this would happen! I truly couldn't pick one. I had been faced with that dilemma since I got the letter!"

"You could have just picked some random one! Or draw names out of a hat! Instead you insist on being some worshipped hero!"  
"I AM NOT SOME WORSHIPPED HERO! I THOUGHT WE WHERE FRIENDS! I THOUOGHT YOU CARED MORE ABOUT ME THEN STUPID FAME!"

"I _did_! I was about to forgive you when all of a sudden you just HAD to go on some crazy quest to become more popular or something!"  
"I went on that 'quest' to have some fun! Since you didn't want me around I figured I might as well make some new friends with people that didn't care about my abilities!"

Rebecca stopped. Her face was red and she felt like the temperature had risen fifteen degrees. Pippa had been standing seven feet away from her, but now she had moved to stand practically nose to nose with Rebecca, her pretty face red and scrunched up because of her anger.

"LET ME TELL YOU ONE THING, _REBECCA_!" She cried, her voice reaching a venomous pitch, "YOU ARE AN, UGLY, CRUEL, WORTHLESS, IDIOTIC, DUNGBEATTLE THAT I SHOULD NEVER HAVE BEEN FRIENDS WITH IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Rebecca flinched like she'd been slapped. Her eyes watered as unshed tears tried to stay in.

"I guess I'll just leave you alone then," Rebecca said in a hollow, hurt tone, "I'm sorry I bothered you."

"Oh my gosh, Rebecca!" Pippa said, shocked that her words and temper had once again been used to hurt. "I'm so sorry, Becs! I didn't mean to upset you! I was just…"

"Mad, you where just mad," Rebecca said struggling to keep the pain from her voice, "I understand. You never would have said those things if you weren't. I'm glad I know how you feel now," Rebecca turned to leave.

"No! It wasn't true! I was just jealous! I'm sorry! I really didn't mean to upset you."

"Well, you should have thought of that before you started ignoring me," Rebecca fired back.

"This is ridiculous! We are best friends! We shouldn't be fighting! Especially over something this stupid. Let's make a deal. I ignore your popularity and abilities if you promise to hang out with me more and stop going on your stupid quests, at least not with out me."

"Okay, deal."

And without another word, the two friends smiled and walked up to their beds.

**Authors Note: This really didn't turn out the way I expected. But I hope this helps all me loyal readers understand Pippa, Rebecca and their relationship better. I'm hoping to update more. I had a lot of school work to do and that, unfortunately, is my number one priority.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hello again! I'm really excited for this chapter. It might seem a little cheesy but I've been toying with this idea for awhile and I really want to add this scene in. This is where the main plot begins. Remember, I enjoy reviews!**

Chapter 9

All Hollows Eve

Five weeks have passed since Pippa and Rebecca made up. Their relationship was still rocky but they both tried to act polite. Rebecca's parents wrote to her every other day. Rebecca continued to hang out with the tributes and Disney fans. Everything was looking up for Rebecca, except maybe the homework amounts.

Rebecca was a fast learner; she mastered sword fighting with ease. Her magic classes where slightly harder. All the students where required to write long passages about different potions and their affects.

Rebecca and John where sitting out on the grounds attempting to finish some homework. It was a relatively warm day for October, the sky was blue and no one wanted to stay inside.

"Hey Becs, Did you get the answer for number four?" John asked, his eyebrows pinched together in concentration.

"You can't just ask me for the answers all the time! Besides, it's write in the book."

"Why do we even need to learn the twelve uses of dragon's blood? This is completely pointless!"

"Well, what if your grandmother died and left you with seventy bottles of dragon's blood. At least with this education you'd know twelve ways to use them."

"I kinda doubt that will happen."

Rebecca started laughing. John watched her for a second and started to chuckle too.

"I can't believe tonight's Halloween! And I can't believe I can't go trick or treating this year! What a waste of a holiday!" John complained, playing with his pen.

"We get to go to a feast with turkey and soup and cakes that are all professionally made. I thought you would be excited." Rebecca rolled over on the ground so she could look at John. She knew he was excited, even if he denied it. The castle had been decorated especially for the October holiday, with jack 'o lanterns and tap dancing skeletons lining each corridor. It was rather interesting to watch the children of Hades raise the dead just to entertain people.

They had thirty minutes before they had to go back up to the castle. The sun had already started its descent in the sky. Some people had insisted on dressing up for the feast. The magical population of the school found it insulting that so many students dressed up like witches, especially when the students dressing up knew that real witches didn't wear sparkly stockings and purple and black, tight dresses.

Rebecca was just gonna wear her Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and black pants, just to be festive.

"Come on. We should head up know. We want a good seat," John said. Rebecca answered with a nod and together they headed up to the castle.

oOoOo

They entered the Great Hall behind a group of Hufflepuffs. Rebecca adjusted the scarf on her shoulders. She had been sorted awhile ago and was happy to show off her house pride. Incase you where wondering, she had been sorted into Gryffindor, like John. If you really thought about it, Gryffindor was the only place she could have been sorted into.

The Great Hall was simply breath taking. Each table housed golden plates and fancy silverware. The ceiling showed a sky with a couple clouds and a full moon. Pumpkins surrounded the room and live bats flew around the ceiling. The students already seated where partaking in some festive activities, the Disney fans where laughing and taking turns playing a magical flute that caused people to do odd things. The Hunger Games fans had bows and arrows out and, much to the teachers displeasure, where shooting at the apples on the staff table. The Percy Jackson fans had surrounded the children of Hades and where watching as the bodies of dead people told horror stories. Rebecca saw Pippa and Will flinch along with the rest of the crowd as someone demonstrated how there hand was chopped off.

John and Rebecca sat down next to Sam Jacks and Sydney Astrid, both of them in the same year they where.

"Hey! You're just in time! Mrs. Wheezy is about to start the feast!" Sydney quickly announced to the new comers. And no sooner where the words out of her mouth when Mrs. Wheezy stood up and called for silence.

"Welcome everyone, to The Fan Academy's Halloween feast! The food will arrive in a couple minutes after I make a few quick announcements. First of all, the children of Hades are not permitted to raise the dead at dinner. Second of all, all weapons must be away for safety purposes while we eat. Finally, some of the candy in the middle of the table might have some sideaffects. These include, warts, green skin, the ability to make elephant noises, steaming ears, and pointed teeth. So eat at your own risk!"

Rebecca heard John lean over and whisper to Sam, "I bet you five bucks you won't eat three of those!"

"You're on!" Sam grinned.

Sydney rolled her eyes and shot Rebecca a sympathetic look. The feast sprang up soon after that. Soups, candy, bread, and meat appeared on golden platters ready to be eaten. All the students happily dug in. John and Sam, being the boys they are, immediately helped themselves to anything that had sugar in it. Rebecca piled her plate with corn, mashed potatoes, turkey, and cranberry sauce. Her mother would have been proud.

"So, Rebecca, have you gotten any letters from home recently?" Sydney asked.

"Yup. My parents write at least once a week. I just got a letter two days ago actually."

"That's cool. I don't have a lot of time to write home. There is simply to much to write about and so much to do that I have no time to write about it!"

"I know what you mean. Mrs. Mae is making me take an archery test in two days. And I'm supposed to take my District test that day too."

"I don't know a lot about all that tribute stuff, but I have this test -in potions and it's about-" Sydney was cut off when a rumble of thunder sounded through the castle. Everyone stopped talking at once. Rebecca instinctively looked up at the sky. Clouds covered the moon and lightning danced around, taunting the students.

"Is this apart of the show?" Rebecca wondered aloud.

"No it can't be." John said shaking his head, "The teachers are worried too." Sure enough, all the teachers where on their feet and looking for the source of the problem.

Rebecca stiffened and inhaled sharply. The air had suddenly dropped ten degrees at least. She turned and quickly eyed her friends, making sure they where okay. Will and Pippa sat next to each other and looked pale and scared, just like the rest of the student body.

Rebecca cringed as another, louder crack of thunder sounded. The candles flickered and Rebecca's heart was pounding so hard she was sure someone would ask her to quiet down.

_So much for being a Gryffindor, _Rebecca thought. The whole scene was just like one from out of those old horror movies. Rebecca suddenly felt an insane urge to laugh. That urge disappeared when a voice spoke, ringing from the walls, the ceiling, and her own head. It wasn't loud or quiet. It was cold, colder than facing a dementor in winter.

"_Look at all of you, scared over a little thunder. Shameful." _People bean clutching there ears, desperately trying to rid themselves of the voice. All of the tributes and children of Ares stood up and pulled out weapons, looking around for the mouth that the voice belonged to.

"_You can not fight me, at least, not now. And when we do meet face to face, you cannot win. You have chosen to fight a losing battle. One of you has already seen the light in the dark. Do not try to fight us. All you will do is bring your own down fall. All of you are weak, ignorant children. And you will all meet your destiny soon enough." _The voice cackled. People began screaming as a black cloud fell from the ceiling and swept through the Great Hall. _"Run, run, as fast as you can," _the voice began to taunt the terrified students, "_We will catch you, students of Fan." _

Rebecca felt a chill run down her spine, not because of the words, but because of the voice, itself. She knew that voice from somewhere. She chewed her lip in concentration. Rebecca was thrown back into reality when the black cloud covered the entire hall. No one could see through it and all noises sounded muffled and far away.

When light finally filled the hall once more, Rebecca looked around. Some students where on the ground, not because of the black cloud, let's just say those students weren't very Gryffindor. Other people where huddled with their friends. Rebecca, Ashley, Amy, and a few others where the only people to come out standing alone.

"All students please report to your common rooms immediately!" A teacher ordered. All students replied with a stampede towards the door. Rebecca soon found herself pressed up against John.

"Why don't you go with your demi-god pals?" John suggested. Rebecca nodded, aware that he was just trying to help her. She turned around and headed of towards the mob of kids clutching an assortment of pens.

The trip to the common room was pretty quick, especially for the Hades kids that where so scared they shadow traveled up to the room. As everyone settled in an Ares boy turned around to face Rebecca.

"This is all your fault, isn't in?" The boy demanded. Rebecca was caught off guard.

"What?"

"None of this every happened until you showed up! All these freaky things happened because of your freaky presence!"

"That is the worst reasoning I have ever heard!" Amy cried, putting herself between the boy and Rebecca. "We shall discuss this in the morning. Everyone go sleep or my fist will make you!" Rebecca had never seen Amy that mad. It was almost as scary as that voice.

Amy looked at Rebecca and her face softened a bit. "That includes you!" Rebecca nodded and turned around to head to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: Hello again. Sorry I haven't been updating as much as I would like to be. I've been pretty busy with school and end of year things. Hopefully, I'll post more frequently over the summer. In this chapter you might learn more about the voice! Once again, don't forget to leave a review! The more I get the more eager I am to write.**

Chapter 10

Conversations

Rebecca really didn't feel like going to sleep. In all honesty, no one did. Rebecca walked into her dorm room, mentally drained. And to think, just three hours ago Will and herself where talking about homework.

She quickly changed into her night clothes and dropped onto the soft bed. She buried under the covers and attempted to get some sleep.

oOoOo

_Rebecca was in the Great Hall. Her classmates surrounded her in a circle. The Great Hall was burned down and ruined. Everyone was staring at her with accusing eyes. _

_ "You did this. You failed Secret Keeper. Now pay the consequences!"_

_ Rebecca covered her face with her hands and screamed as all the people turned into ravens and flew at her. _

_ The ravens disappeared, leaving Rebecca standing in an odd room. She turned around and gasped in horror. In the corner of the room, was a golden sarcophagus. "This can't be happening," Rebecca thought to herself. "This is simply a dream."_

_ But as soon as those thoughts came into her head, the sarcophagus opened and two, golden eyes stared at her._

_ "We are coming."_

oOoOo

Rebecca woke up drenched in sweat. She was shaking and all she could think about was those two eyes. Rebecca wasn't use to being this kind of nervous. She got that little panic attack when she saw a spider, she flipped out when she was on a rollercoaster and she got butterflies when she presented projects. But this was different. Something could actually happen to her, to everyone!

Rebecca pulled herself out of bed and walked zombie style into the bathroom to get dressed. Walking out, Rebecca felt a whole lot better. _There's nothing to worry about. This place is well protected and the teachers probably have everything under control. _Unfortunately, not everyone thought the same way Rebecca did.

Walking to breakfast was not unlike walking through a graveyard. Everyone looked troubled and sad, watching their backs as if they where kids stealing a cookie from the kitchen.

When Rebecca walked into the Great Hall she noticed John waving her over. She quickly walked over towards the Potterhead section. John was sitting with two other people. A boy named Sam Jacks and a girl named Sydney Astrid, both of them where Rebecca's age.

"Hey Rebecca. Did you sleep okay?" John's voice was nonchalant but Rebecca got the impression that he had nightmares too.

"As well as I could. I'm writing a letter to my parents as soon as I can."

"I'm not," Sydney added in, "My parents would pull me out of here faster then a Firebolt if they heard what happened." Everyone at the table smirked at this.

Sydney went on to talk about her home life and Rebecca, bored of the conversation, let her eyes scan the room. The tapestries hanging from the walls were different then yesterday. These were ones designed for each fandom. The Harry Potter one had the picture of a quidditch pitch and the word "Always" embroidered on it in gold.

"Rebecca?" Rebecca jumped out of her fantasies when Sydney said her name. "Rebecca, what sport are you going out for?"

"Sorry?"

"Each fandom has a sport you can tryout for. Like we play Quidditch and the half-bloods play capture the flag."

"Oh. I didn't know that."

"I bet people would die to get you on their team," Sam piped up, "You are the daughter of the goddess of victory and a Gryffindor!"

Rebecca smiled and flipped her hair over her shoulder, "I guess I am pretty popular." Everyone at the table rolled their eyes but smiled.

"Are you guys trying out for anything?"

"Yeah," Peter said, "I think I'd be great at Quidditch. I played soccer at home and, really, how different are the two sports?"

"The Hunger Games kids get to play a revised version of the Hunger Games. I heard that it's pretty cool to watch." Sam added.

"I bet," Sydney muttered. In several of the fandoms, the tributes were always made out as the dim witted physical ones. Rebecca knew that wasn't true but there was little she could do to change people's opinions.

"The really lame sport is the one that the Disney folks play." Sam said, "They do horseback riding! Of all the stupid sports, they do that!"

Sydney narrowed her eyes at Sam, "Horseback riding isn't stupid! It's a noble, difficult sport that everyone overlooks!"

"What ever."

John and Sam started talking about normal people sports and Sydney turned to me, "So what sport are you gonna play? Or are you just gonna focus on school?"

"I'll either play Quidditch or capture the flag. I don't think horses like me too much." Sydney laughed at that.

"So, what was that voice last night?" Sydney asked. It would appear that this was the question she had wanted to ask. This got the attention of the boys.

"I dunno. It kinda reminded me of… well… You-Know-Who." John half mumbled. It seemed like even the air stiffened at that.

Rebecca knew all about Voldemort. Of course she did, who didn't?! But the idea that he could come back was scary. Extremely scary. Suddenly another scary thought popped into Rebecca's mind.

_ How is this possibly? The voice, You-Know-Who, and that dream! How is it possible that I dreamed of Kronos!?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry about the slow updates! Hopefully, I'll be posting lots more! But now I really some feedback, so, should Rebecca and Pippa still be friends? Should Rebecca play a sport? If so, what? Finally, what fandom do you want to hear more about? Please comment your ideas! I'd like to thank my Beta reader for helping me out on this chapter! ; )**

Chapter 11

Enjoyments

The rest of the day seemed to pass in a blur for Rebecca. Everyone was on edge, but that was to be expected. Rebecca herself was worried for a very different reason.

'Lord Kronos: A fictional character in the popular Percy Jackson series. He is the antagonist in the series and is also the god of time in Greek mythology.'

The key word in that was fictional. But then again, Rebecca didn't believe wisps, flying broomsticks, or dragons were real, but here she is.

'Maybe it was just the fact that this new magic world seemed so safe and secure that no one considered the fact that the books and movies happened to have bad guys in them,' Rebecca mused.

In retrospect, it was stupid to assume that all of these magic things appeared out of nowhere but it was impossible for the evildoers to follow. How exactly did everything get here in the first place? Rebecca made a mental note to look that up.

Entering the Great Hall, Rebecca noted some glares and hushed conversations following her. She brushed them off without a second thought. After all, all of the idols these people looked up to endured the exact same treatment.

Rebecca dropped into her usual seat next to Ella, at the Disney table. An older student by the name of Lindsay Donalds was telling anyone that would listen that an evil fairy was after her because she was a destined princess.

Everyone quieted down as Mr. Louis Norris, the leader of the demi-gods, stepped up to the podium to speak. It wasn't uncommon for teachers to make announcements at dinner, but in light of recent events, everyone took this one very seriously.

"As you all probably know, each fandom has their own sport," Norris started, "These sports are quidditch," the Harry Potter fans let out screams of excitement, "capture the flag," the demi-gods pumped their fists in the air, determined to be louder than their magical peers, "the Hunger Games," all the tributes smiled like maniacs and clasped the weapons they happened to have hidden on their bodies, "and equestrian." Norris finished, earning applause from the Disney fans.

"So, your sport is just horseback riding?" Rebecca questioned looking at Ella.

"It's not as lame as you think," Ella said defensively, "There are all sorts of challenges that normal competitions would never do."

"Like what?"

"Like having to shoot arrows while galloping, disconnecting a carriage from a galloping horse, and riding through thorn bushes!"

"Wow. The other fandoms forgot to mention that when they told me."

"Don't blame them," Ella replied, good naturedly, "They never bother watching us or give us the time to explain. But we don't mind."

Rebecca dug into her steamed carrots, "Will you try out?"

"Yup. How about you? You have four sports to choose from."

Rebecca nodded and bit her lip. She really wanted to play a sport but she didn't know if she'd be any good. And if she did talk herself into trying out, what sport would she do? She knew Pippa was going out for capture the flag, on defense if you want to be specific. And John wanted to play quidditch. He could make it, he had been sorted into Ravenclaw and the Ravenclaw quidditch team needed a new chaser.

There was a quidditch team for each house, two people from each district in the Hunger Games, four capture the flag teams, and fifteen separate horseback riders. Overall, anyone that was even the tiniest bit sporty could make a team if they wanted to.

"The sign-up sheets are posted in each common room," Mr. Norris instructed, "Please write your name and age. Tryouts will be two days long for every sport, one day of practice and one day to actually show what you can do. Thank you!"

The Hall began to buzz after that. Friends asking each other about what they should do and enemies taunting their nemesis, pretty normal for a school with teenagers.

Rebecca caught up with Pippa and Will after dinner was over.

"Wouldn't it be cool to play capture the flag with real swords and flags and all?!" Pippa asked, almost feverishly.

"Yup," was all Will would say. He obviously was in his own world at the moment.

"So what sport are you doing, Bec?"

"I'm not sure yet. All I know is that I want to do one."

"Whoever gets you on their team better be thankful," Will finally came back to earth, "I mean, you are the daughter of the goddess of victory and a Gryffindor. It'll be hard to beat you."

Rebecca flushed at the praise but all she could think about was the lecture she attended with her Hunger Games camouflage class. It was about how using a person's skill during a fight. The instructor said that in order to do as well as you can, you must know your limits, your weakness', and your strength. When working as a group, it is a person's responsibility to use their skills to help the group as a whole.

It was a very good lecture and Rebecca was now wondering what skills she possessed and which sport she would be good at.

oOoOo

It was a Wednesday afternoon, the last class of the day. Rebecca was having a hard time in her Disney animal class. Quidditch tryouts started that afternoon and John had talked her into signing up.

Ms. Adams, the animal class teacher, was very disappointed in Rebecca's work for the day, (No matter how hard she tried, Rebecca still couldn't talk to birds!) so Rebecca now had extra homework. Not the best timing.

The bell ran and with it came the sounds of scraping chairs, opening doors, and loud chatter.

"Don't get to upset," Ella said, obviously thinking that she was upset about the lesson, "I bet you are just a fish person. After all, Ariel never talked to birds."

"I'm not upset about that. Besides, I bet birds are just gossiping chatter boxes. I'm just nervous about Quidditch tryouts tonight."

"I'm sure you'll do fine. And if you don't you can always go out for another sport."

"Good logic," was all Rebecca replied.

Dinner was just as tasteful as every other night. It was uneventful up until when Rebecca stood up and left. She had to go change into quidditch robes for try outs. Right outside the door was Ashley Parks, Hunger Games tribute, District Two, waiting for her.

"So, I heard that you don't know what sport to go out for," Ashley drawled, eyeing Rebecca with slight interest.

"What's it to you?"

"Well, I figured that you might need someone to help you pick since the only people you enjoy hanging out with are either jealous, brainless, or to kind to criticize."

"Well, thanks! Now I'm really going to accept your help!" Rebecca said sarcastically. She had a lot of respect for Ashley, but not for someone that would insult her friends.

"Well, you're going to want to hear this. You enjoy being kept busy. You like hard work and challenges. What I'm saying is that you shouldn't limit yourself to one sport," Ashley explained, "I know one thing about you and it's that you're special. And special people don't do well with normal, so stop acting like you can pull it off. You are having a hard time choosing so just don't. You've done it before."

"But that was totally different!"

"Was it?" Ashley questioned, raising an eyebrow, "Think about it." And then she left, leaving Rebecca to do a whole lot of contemplating.

oOoOo

Rebecca shouldered her Nimbus and walked out onto the pitch. She was dressed in her Gryffindor robes. When she reached the judges, she gave her best smile and mounted her broom


End file.
